A 13-week study was conducted to evaluate the potential immunotoxicity of WTC dust in B6C3F1 mice. Mice received a single intratracheal instillation of WTC dust (100 ug). At 1, 28, and 90 days after dosing a subgroup of mice were challenged by administration of influenza virus. BAL, viral titers, cytokine levels and cell subpopulations were quantified in BAL fluid. Natural killer cell activity was evaluated in spleen cells. At these same time points, another subgroup of mice were assessed to determine whether they can mount an effective antibody response. The in-life portion of this study has been completed and data are being analyzed.